When Night Comes
by California-Italian
Summary: Running down a warrant in Crown Heights can often turn into something more, especially when someone throws a beer bottle at the windshield of your car. The meeting of Jessica Angell and Samantha Flack. Very slight mentions of FlackAngell. R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: this is the meeting of Jessica Angell and Samantha Flack. As far as I know, nobody has done this idea yet, and I kept thinking what it was actually like.**

**When Night Comes**

"And then, if that's not bad enough, she just says, 'Well, it's not a big deal or anything.'" The detective driving the car said.

"Martinez," Jess started, "when I asked how your daughter was, I kinda meant generally. Is she happy, sad, angry…not her life story."

"Shoulda spoken up, Angell, but I know how much you love hearing about Gloria. Probably brings you back to you teenage years."

She looked at him with feigned shock, "I was the perfect teenager."

"Angell, you have the most oxymoronic last name, most likely, in history!" Martinez said in an exasperated tone.

"Want me to drive now?"

"Why?"

"Well, I thought your brain might be fried from using such a big word."

He swerved severely to the right, and switched the gear to park. "Get out."

"Oh, c'mon, you know I was only joking."

"Nope! You're driving now! You get an annoying detective insulting your ear off!"

"Oh, Martinez, I'm only messing with you. I promise I will never make fun of you again."

Jess's grin was almost splitting her face in half. She watched his expression settle into an agreement.

"Fine." He said grudgingly

"Ok, let's go."

"You promise, though?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" Martinez had and eyebrow cocked.

"Do you want a blood oath or something? Cause I draw the line at spit shakes, so don't even think about it!"

"Ok, I believe you."

"Thank you! Can we please go now?" She was beginning to get irritated, "I'd like to sleep before two in the morning rolls around."

He nodded, "I know what'cha mean. Ava hates it when I'm in Crown Heights so late."

No sooner had the gear shifted to drive, a resonant crack was heard and a spider web had formed on the windshield. As fast as it had happened, both detectives were out of the car, guns pointed, and shouting.

"Get on the ground! Hands on your head! Now!"

The two men and one woman just laughed. Jess put the gun back in its holster. She pushed one of the men to face the wall, and the sound of his forehead meeting it could be heard. Martinez mirrored her action and took the other guy.

"I like it rough, Baby."

She pushed him harder against the brick wall, and brought his hands behind him to put the cuffs on, "Shove it."

"Watch your mouth, Whore."

"Hey! The lady told you to shut your trap." Martinez spat back.

"Aw, you need you boyfriend to come to your rescue."

"Donnie's here?" He feigned innocence.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angell saw the woman's back noticeably straighten. She ignored it and addressed the other detective. "Do I have to cuff you too for harassment?"

He showed a toothy grin.

The two drunken men were pushed into the backseat, and the woman was soon then targeted.

Without a word, she smoothly slid out her ID, and handed it to Detective Martinez. His face deadpanned. "One guess at whose sister she is."

The woman's face was studied. Brown hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes…bright blue eyes.

"Really? The night could get that much worse? I guess the warrant's gonna have to wait."

"You gonna call your boy, or should I?"

The woman, Samantha Flack, as her driver's license read, didn't have a smug look, as was expected. In fact, her expression was almost ashamed.

After the breathalyzer test, which came back to .11, Jess asked her some questions.

"You threw the bottle, didn't you?"

Samantha only nodded.

"The cop car triggered the image of your dad and Don." Her tone was soft and slightly concerned. She knew what it was like to be the youngest girl in a family of boys with a detective sergeant for a father. It was tough, and results varied. She ended up like her dad, but Samantha…didn't.

"You a therapist or somethin'?" Sarcasm was evident.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're shockingly lucid for someone over the legal limit."

The smirk was gone.

"Look, we both knew dealing with your brother when he's pissed is a bitch, and I don't plan on calling him this late at night. That plan's gonna change, though, if you don't watch what you say. I get your drunk, but I assume you aren't as much of a lightweight as your friends." Martinez had long ago gone to sit and wait for her in the car.

The young Flack stayed silent. Her eyes locked on the homicide detective's. The blue eyes sparkled in the headlights of passing cars. Behind Blue Eyes suddenly began playing in the back of Jess' mind, and she wondered if maybe the song had a kernel of truth to it.

"Here. This is my card. If you need to talk to someone other than your brother, you can call me." On the back of the card, she wrote something, "Go there Wednesday night at nine o'clock. For now, take a cab."

"You're gonna tell 'im, aren'tcha?"

She shook her head, "Not tonight."

The ghost of a smile was held on Sam's lips.

"Samantha, be careful."

She nodded.

Jess barely knew her, the only connection they had was Don, but she knew the story. Hell, she lived it. Ten years ago, she'd been Sam. Maybe not to that extreme, but the wandering, lost, and lonely spirit had been there.

As she took her seat at shotgun, the smell of regurgitated vodka met her nose. Angell turned to Martinez and told him to go. He didn't pause to question her actions. Through the rearview mirror, Sam's outline could be made out getting in a taxi.

"Be careful."

**Finito**

**A/n: yep, that's my story. I think this is actually the first non-romance story I've ever written, so go easy on me.**

**Does anyone else think that Jess is going to die this season? I just keep thinking that.**

**Review!**


End file.
